


What Are Ya Thinkin?

by darktensh17



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Gen, M/M, No Way, Silly, at all, finn isn't jealous, poe brings home a kid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 13:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11737797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darktensh17/pseuds/darktensh17
Summary: Poe brings home a kid after a mission. Finn is confused to why the kid has so many issues with him.





	What Are Ya Thinkin?

**Author's Note:**

> For the TFA kink:
> 
> Poe has many admirers, one of which turns out to be a little kid. Whose kid doesn't matter (or if Poe rescued the kid and that's why they like him) but I have a mighty need to see how Poe reacts to being the subject of a kid's affections, while everyone around him laughs and Finn fears for his life because any time he talks/hugs/laughs with Poe the kid is giving him serious stink eye.

Finn stares down at the child who had stopped him suddenly in the hallway. The little guy barely comes up to Finn’s chest but doesn’t seem to be afraid at all. He’s thin, waiflike with matted shoulder length red hair and fiery blue eyes. According to several of the pilots he’s small for his age, which they’ve deduced to be between eight and ten. Snap, who apparently has kids of his own, seems to think malnourishment may be the cause of his lack of growth. In all honesty Finn has no knowledge of children so he has nothing to compare this to, and his time with the Resistance hasn’t given him much of a chance to be around more them either.

The only reason the boy is even on base is because Poe saved him from a slaver’s ship several days ago and no one seems to know what to do with him.

“Can I help you with something?” The way the kid is staring at him is incredibly unnerving. Should children be able to glare like that?

The kid presses himself up on to the tips of his toes and grabs at the collar of Finn’s jacket. “I’ve been watching you with Poe.” Finn has noticed the kid’s stare on himself and Poe more than once but he hasn’t paid it any mind. “I’ve just got one thing to tell you. Back off buddy.” 

The comment is so out of the blue that it causes Finn to bark out a startled laugh. “W-what?” 

“I know what you’re doing but one day I’m going to marry Poe so you keep your grubby mitts off my man. Or else.” Letting go of the jacket the kid drops back down to his feet, gives Finn a pointed look then turns around and runs away.

_That’s not ominous at all_ , Finn thinks as he watches the kid run off. He’s not too sure what to do about this, or if he should tell anyone about the confrontation. Can you even file a harassment report against s a child? Finn isn’t too sure.

\- 

“Have you noticed something off about the kid Poe brought back to base?” Finn asks Rey as he takes a seat next to her in the mess. She’s sitting alone at the moment, a stack of food in front of her.

His question earns him a raised eyebrow. “Ari? He seems nice enough, the pilots seem to really like him and he seems to adore Poe.” She’s looking over at the pilots’ usual table where Snap, Bastian and Iolo are sitting with Ari, likely regaling him with some story or another, possibly even something about Poe judging by the way Ari was staring at Iolo with rapt attention as he speaks.

“Maybe a little too much.” Finn finds himself muttering as he stabs at the meat on his plate, he doesn’t look up when he feels Rey’s gaze focus on him. “I’m just wondering if maybe it’s time to find a more permanent place for him, he can’t stay here with the Resistance forever, it’s not safe.” 

He sees Rey shrug out of the corner of his eye. “I don’t know much about children, but I’m sure that when they find someone they can trust to take care of him, they’ll send him there.”

For a moment Finn thinks that over, knowing Rey’s right, the Resistance is big on keeping people safe, especially children. “Maybe I’ll help them find somewhere safe, speed things up a little.” 

Just then Poe enters the mess and Finn finds his gaze drawn to the man, he can’t help it Poe is just so incredibly beautiful. He raises a hand to wave Poe over but only gets a wave in return as Poe heads over to the pilot’s table and ruffles Ari’s hair affectionately. 

Finn doesn’t miss the gloating look that Ari throws his way when Poe chooses him over Finn. 

-

“Finn, buddy!” Finn grins in secret delight as Poe’s arms come around him in a tight hug. “You know you don’t have to wait out here for me every time I come back from a mission!” 

He doesn’t want to pull out of Poe’s arms; it’s like coming home in a way that he’s never felt before. “You deserve someone to be here waiting for you. . . and we haven’t gotten to spend much time together lately.” Finn finds himself admitting.

Poe pulls back enough to look at Finn, his expression somewhere between curious and sad. “I’m sorry buddy, I’ve been so busy and obviously I’ve been neglecting you.”

“No! It’s okay. . .” Finn doesn’t want Poe to think that he has to be around Finn, it’s just with Ari around Poe has spending most of his free time with the kid. It’s not like Finn can just come out and say that. “I just miss you even when I see you every day.”

“I’ll try to be around more! And you know you can always come and hang our at the pilots table.” _Like you used to,_ goes unsaid and Finn doesn’t want to bring up why he’s not.

“Yeah, maybe, it’s just I don’t want to interrupt everyone’s fun.” 

“Nah! We love having you there, bring Rey too!” 

Well there’s not much he can say against that, not when Poe’s looking at him so sincerely. “Sure, I’ll try to come around more often.” Hopefully Ari isn’t there all the time and if so Finn’s just going to have to ignore him.

“Great! I’ll see you for breakfast tomorrow then! I’ve gotta go check on Ari, I got him a souvenir from one of the planets I visited!” Finn at least gets a parting hug before Poe goes off. He wonders if this is what heartbreak feels like.

-

Finn did join the pilots at breakfast the next day and was rewarded immediately by Ari giving him what could only be described as a death glare. Trying to act like the bigger person, Finn ignored Ari in favour of bumping shoulders with Poe and monopolizing his attention. It wasn’t juvenile in anyway. 

Ari retaliates by practically climbing into Poe’s lap and babbling excitedly about wanting to be a pilot just like Poe. For his part Poe seemed surprised by how bold Ari’s actions but was quickly caught up in talking about what it was like being an X-Wing pilot.

If anyone other than Finn noticed the gloating look Ari sent Finn’s way, well they didn’t mention it. Finn chose to ignore it by focusing on his food; he’s the bigger person here, literally and figuratively. 

Still Finn is beginning to fear for his sanity at this rate, and not just because it feels like Poe isn’t around anymore, even if Finn sees him daily, and Finn misses him immensely, it’s clearly because this little kid has it out for him.

Maybe it’s just best to lay low for awhile and wait until Ari gets sent off to a new home, he can’t be here forever and then Poe will be Finn’s again. Nodding to himself, Finn decides that it’s just best to ignore Ari completely until then.

Woefully it appears Ari isn’t so keen on letting this rivalry they apparently have go.

-

The worst thing Finn thinks, is that Poe doesn’t seem to be aware what is happening around him. He dotes on Ari and while he’s recently started spending more time around Finn, it’s very rare that these moments occur without Ari there as well. Any time Ari’s around, Finn seriously fears for his life, he’s not sure what the child is capable of but he wouldn’t be surprised if it involves hurting Finn in someway.

That’s why after waking up one morning to Ari staring at him from his beside, a butter knife in his hand held threateningly toward Finn; Finn decides he’s at his wits end. He goes to the one person who can do something about the small menace.

“You think you’ve found a solution as to where to send Ari?” General Organa asks her face carefully blank as she regards Finn. 

Finn nods eagerly. “Everyone’s saying how much it’s not safe to have him here, and he’s so attached to Poe that there’s really only one place where he would be safe and feel comfortable.”

General Organa raises one elegant eyebrow in something that could be amusement. “Is that so? And just where is that?”

Something in Finn is telling him that General Organa is humouring him, but he continues on determinedly. “With Poe’s father on Yavin IV; like I said he’d be safe and be sort of close to Poe,” _but not so close as to be in the way anymore,_ Finn adds to himself mentally. 

“And you think Kes Dameron would have no issues with this?” 

Nodding, Finn straightens up, feeling proud of himself. “Of course General, I’ve already spoken to Sergeant Dameron myself and he’s happy to have Ari there. We just need your okay and leave to have someone fly Ari out there, maybe even Poe so that he can see his dad for a bit?” Finn isn’t totally selfish and his discussion with Sergeant Kes Dameron had revealed how much the man missed his son. 

“Well it does seem that you have it all thought out,” She’s looking down at her datapad, which has chimed with what Finn hopes is the email that Sergeant Dameron promised to send to confirm Finn’s story. “Very well, I’ve received Kes’ message and he seems glad to take Ari for the time being, I’ll even have Poe escort him there.” 

Finn has to fight back a victorious grin at the thought of Ari finally being out of his hair; no more worries about walking around a corner and finding Ari there waiting for him, no more night time scares, and no more Poe stealer. “I’m glad to have been able to help General.” Thinking that there is little else to discuss, Finn salute the General and prepares to take his leave.

“A warning for next time Finn,” General Organa’s voice is more amused than angry but there’s something in it that has Finn stopping in place and turning to look at her. “Next time I would suggest talking to Poe about your issues instead of sending them off to the opposite side of the Galaxy.”

“Y-yes General!” It’s all Finn can do not to run away from her knowing look once she formally dismisses him.

\- 

Three days later most of the base gathers together to say goodbye to Ari, it’s a bit of a sombre affair but Finn doesn’t feel bad about orchestrating it. Sure his reasons were a little selfish, but it’s also true that Ari isn’t safe here, and it’ll be good for Poe to see his father.

“Be safe flyboy.” Finn says to Poe, enveloping him in a hug. “I’ll see you when you get back.”

Poe returns the hug, squeezing a little tighter than normal, Ari’s departure is hitting him the worst. “Keep everyone here in line and safe for me buddy.” He goes into the transport he and Ari will be taking, leaving Finn face to face with his pint sized nemesis.

“I am aware that this is your doing.” Ari says his face devoid of emotion; Finn doesn’t doubt that he’s hiding his anger because of all those gathered to see him off. “I hope you’re happy with yourself; I’ll be out of your hair from now on. But until Poe starts his return trip, it’s just going to be the two of us alone and I’m going to make the best of it.” Threat deliver, Ari follows Poe into the transport and Finn is left wondering if he really did merge victorious after all is said and done.

Shaking his head he rationalizes that Ari is only ten and there’s not really much that he can do about that, Finn has the advantage as the adult here. Nothing bad could possibly happen. . .right?


End file.
